Naboo Royal Security Forces
Command *Captain of the Guard The head of all RSF he is also the Queen's Chief Protector and Security Adviser and sit at the Queens side on the Royal Advisory Council he it the supreme military officer for the Kingdom of Naboo itself. All division answer to him. 'Special Divisions' *'Handmaiden Corps': The secret service of the security forces, aiding the Monarch (if a queen) in simple duties such as getting dressed to defe nse duties such as the utmost protection, including hiding her among their own ranks. Along with the Queen, the Handmaidens wielded S-5 Ascension Gun ,Royal pistol, non leatheal Gile Weed darts. Handmaidens are known for their fighting skills as well as their stealth and guile. In recent years they have also been educated in politics to aid the Queen if they need to trade places. Handmaiden Equipment (Coming Soon) *'Palace Guard': Highly-trained bodyguards stationed in the Theed Royal Palace who acted as bodyguards to the king or queen, or even the senator. Though few in number, the Palace Guards were the backbone of the Security Forces. They wore sleek, combat helmets and red blast-dampening vests and carried S-5 heavy blaster pistols. After the Battle of Naboo, they wore darker uniforms. *'Queen's Honor Guard': A group of pilots who escorted the monarch when away from Naboo. RSF Chain of Command *'Captian of the Royal Guard, Director of RSF:' **Jake Marz **Lukas Prito *'Commander of Ground Forces' **Comming Soon *'Handmaiden Corps' **Arie **Mira Sorn **Yachne Prito **Sache Prito *'Commander of Naboo Intel' ** Coming Soon *'Commander Maritime Navy (NMN): ' **Coming Soon *'Commander Royal Air Corp (NRSC)/(NRAAF):' **Zane Mire' *'Planetary Police CORPS (NPPC)' ** Unknown Commander **Tyler Rogerz Branches of Naboo Royal Security Forces, Defensive Division 'Space Stations' There are not many specifically Royal Security Forces space stations, but the RSF has recently been upgrading a space station in a region of the Naboo system named Sovereignty Dawn. The space station has been temporarily dubbed RSF-2. 'Starships' Naboo Mirage class *X-70B Phantom Transport *Nubian Starbird-Naboo Class Medium Skiff Captial Class *[[R.N.N. Binx]] Bayonet-Class Light Cruiser *[[R.N.N. Narmel]] Assassin-class Corvette *[[R.N.N. Gallo]] Corellian Gunship 'Royal Starfighter Corps' Skilled space pilots operating in and around the Naboo system. This corps included the famed Bravo Squadron which was renamed Phatom Group in 15 ABY and fought in N-1 starfighters. They wore long orange overcoats for warmth in space and flying helmets with visors. After the Battle of Naboo, they wore darker uniforms, and a new type of helmet. Getting their notarity during the Battle of Naboo during the defeat of the Trade Federation Naboo has spent a great deal of time and money training their pilots to be among the best (if not the best) in the galaxy. Their primary role is planetary defense and peacekeeping in the system often patrolling the the surrounding moons and planets in the system. In 13 ABY Captain Lukas Pirto reorganized the Corps, they were divided up into four main squads to full fill specific functions: 'Phantom Group' The best squadron in the the Corps they are taken from the cream of the crop of RSF cadets, they can be seen doing everything from combat and patrol duties to personal royal escorts for the Queen and various political and royal members. Establishes under Lukas Pirito it also been home to TEC test pilots. They are a multirole fighter group. Member of the Honor Guard is picked from this group. 'Knight Group' Organized under Lukas Prito as the defense corps for the planet. Thea good portion of RSF pilots are members of the Knight Squad. 'Wraith Group' Designed by former RSF Captain Lukas Prito to be system-wide police force of the Naboo system. They are often patrolling other planets and moons and are the only RSF squad to have facilities on Tisa and Strom permanently. This and Knight Squad are the largest two squads in RSF military. 'Drake Group' Search and rescue Squad for RSF and the smallest of the RSF Squads based in Keren their primary roll is to aid in space search and rescue as well as recovery. 'Hardware' The hardworking pilots of the RSF fly the following ships: Starfighters *N-1T Advanced Starfighter *NB-1T Advanced Royal Bomber *N-1 Mark II 'Atmospheric Defenses' The skies have almost always been a tactical priority, and despite the fact that most battles are decided in space, not the atmosphere, Naboo has a force of ships designed to operate in an atmosphere. As such, they are superior to most starfighters when battling in an atmospheric setting. The current types of ships used by the Royal Air Corps include: Aerofighters *Denari-class Superiority Aerofighter *Naboo Planetary Patrol Craft Royal Maritime Navy(Under Construction) A mixture of Gungan and Naboo technology. The Maritime Navy was the first cooperative group between the Gungans and Naboo. *Bongo Laser *Bongo Missle Sub *Advanced Bongo Missle Sub *Bongo Light Scout *Bongo Advanced Scout *Mantaris Class Amphibious Medium Tranport *Heyblebber * Naboo transport * Naboo light scout frigate * Naboo scout frigate * Naboo advanced scout frigate * Naboo Cruiser * Heavy Cruiser * Destroyer * Heavy Destroyer * Missile Destroyer * Heavy Missile Destroyer * Utility trawler 'RSF Ground Forces' *Royal crusader-The Naboo Royal Crusaders were the elite members of the Royal Naboo Security Forces. In battle, they would ride on large powerful guarlara steeds and could charge into the heart of enemy infantry. They employed powerful force pikes rather than blaster rifles *Royal Grenadier-Grenadiers were soldiers who were trained to use grenades *Royal Security Officer-The top leaders of the Security Forces, these men and women were loyal yet mostly unfamiliar to true danger. They were the paid officers who worked under the captain of Security. Roughly 1,000 in number prior to the Clone Wars, they led the part-time and volunteer soldiers. They often were armed with compact, royal sporting blaster pistols and were protected by leather jerkins over a blue officer's coat. After the Battle of Naboo, they wore darker uniforms, with a different distribution of red and blue. *Royal Security Guard-Naboo's equivalent to a regular infantry and to police officers, who served as patrolmen and sentries in Theed City. They were large in number during the Battle of Naboo and fired S-5 heavy blaster pistols and the powerpacked CR-2 blaster pistols. They wore flexible armor plates over a dull yellow jumpsuit. During the reign of Queen Apailana, they wore leather vests over red jumpsuits, blending them with the Palace Guards. After the Battle of Naboo, they wore darker uniforms. *Royal Knights-The Royal Order of Naboo Knights were elite guards that at their height just before the Clone Wars had just under one hundred members. They wore deep blue uniforms, with silver inlay around the edges. On the exceedingly rare occasion that one of their members was Force sensitive, the silver inlay was replaced with gold. The disbanding of the Naboo Knights was one of the first acts of Mad Queen Kylantha's reign, and they have not been reformed since. Ranks During the reinstatement, the Royal Naboo Security Forces were broken up into at least seven distinctive ranks. All under the following under the rank of Captian 'which is the Highest rank on Naboo. * RSF Private * RSF Lance Corporal * RSF Corporal * RSF Sergeant * RSF Master Sergeant * RSF Sergeant Major * RSF Lieutenant Vehicles-Land * Flash speeder * Gian speeder * Champion * Heavy Champion * Steadfast * Swamp speeder 'Naboo Intel Threads Naboo: Shadows Rising Sources Wookiepedia Category:Military Groups Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:New Republic Military Units Category:RSF